Worlds Collide
by ServantOfAnubis13
Summary: England is notorious for messing up spells and getting the world into trouble,but really he is a good wizard, he's just is drunk or people barge in. For once he's not causing probelms, or so it seems. Hetalia Nyotalia and Dark Hetalia are being drawn together with so much magical interfearance going on. Find out what will happen when Worlds Collide. USUK and other pairings.
1. The Begining of this Story

England sat at a table looking over a spell book of his while waiting for the world meeting to start. He was not really looking for any spell in particular, but it was better than any of the magazines lying around. They were full of the latest rumours and silly stuff that, for the most part, would never matter. He flipped the page. 'Transformations', this chapter was really interesting. Of course there were the usual frogs and monsters, but who would have thought to turn someone into a dust bunny? England flipped the page again and cringed, 'Gender Swapping'... Too many bad run-ins with that one.

"Hey British dude!" Amercia ran and slid to stand right in front of England. He currently had a grin that took up his entire face and was almost jumping up and down with energy. That, England guessed, probably had something to do with the coffee cup on his hand. "Whatchya doing?"

"I'm reading, what does it look like?" England rolled his eyes. "The question is what are you doing? Drinking so much caffeine, I don't think that is very healthy at all."

"It's not like your tea is any better..." America took another sip and leaned against the table. When he saw the worn book he paled. "Please, oh _please_, don't try _that_ again!" He begged.

England shook his head. "I'm not stupid enough to do that."

"I don't know about that, Angleterre."

"Oh no, not you, Frog," England groaned.

"It was a shame that you didn't stay that way, my british friend." France smiled and winked, wavy hair tied back. He leaned against the table on England's other side. America's hand tightened around the coffee mug, which resulted in the shattering of the poor cup. Shards of ceramic and foul smelling coffee got everywhere.

"America!" England grabbed for his book and hugged it to him, like a beloved teddy bear. It was only a little stained, where as the pants of all three of them would never be the same.

"Oh no! My lovely red pants have been ruined! I'm covered in your disgusting coffee!" France sulked, even though he was the least drenched of the three. Both France and England glared at America.

"Um... Oops?" He shrugged. "Oh! I'll go get some paper towels!" He laughed and ran off yelling something about heroes.

"England! This is all your fault," France whined. At least he was flirting for once.

"How on Earth is it my fault, Frog! America is the one who spilled it." England was trying to use part of his unstained shirt to get any drops off the cover of his spell book.

France rolled his eyes, "Angleterre, you are quite oblivious..." He rolled his eyes again and sighed.

America came bursting back into the room. "Found them!" He smiled as he showed the two a roll of slightly smashed paper towels.

France walked towards the door, ignoring the offered paper towels "I'm going to get some new clothes, these won't do."

"Francy-pants is weird," America said as the man left the room.

England turned his head to focus on the American. "Do you think I'm oblivious?"

America looked at him strangely and tilted his head, "Wha-?"

"Oh, forget it..." England sighed and took the roll. "These are rui- What the bloody hell am I doing!" He pulled out his wand, which was a stick with a cute little star on the end. He sighed as America laughed at its silly looking appearance. "Tergeo!" Both of their clothes were fine again as well as England's prized book. America placed the towels on the table, being a bit sad that he had retrieved them for nothing.

Then the clock sounded and the two silently left the room to go join the madness that was the world meeting.

* * *

**Edited by the awesome Psyche Rae~**


	2. The Madness that was the World Meeting

Japan sat in his usual spot next to Switzerland. He wished he could have moved because the strange man was always yelling. He would have much rather sit next to his friend England, or Germany, maybe America, or Hungary. Although if he sat by Hungary they would have to be extra careful showing each other their latest pictures since Autria was sitting right next to her. Japan remeberd how pale the Autrian man became when Hungary explained they're hobby to him a few months ago. Switzerland was yelling again and he sighed. Then England and America walked in, France still wasn't there but Spain was the only other one besides himself to notice.

"Hey dudes! We're here, so lets get this party started!" America ran to the table and jumped over it to his seat, laughing all the way. Russia was sitting next to him and just rolled his eyes. England stayed standing at the head of the room, as it was in his counrty he should be the one to open the meeting. He placed his suitcase on the table and exchanged a book for some papers. America leaned back in his chair only a few spots away from Japan so he could hear every word the American spoke. "This is going to be a snooser" America said, but Japan knew he didn't compleatly mean it. Do to some resent sevalence Japan and Hungary had pieced together many blushes and kind gestures to find that Alfred was falling for Arthur. Japan metaly noted to bring up setting them up some how at the next yaoi club meeting, when America started looking around, " Hey Comi dude, you seen my coffee cup? I thought I had it this mornig... Oh wait I smashed it this morning, nevermind."

That earned him a stange look from Russia. He shook it off but still said, "You realize, America, I am no longer communist."

'Really? I mean I knew that you got rid of that Stalen guy, but I didn't know that... so why do you're cars still suck?" America replied. Japan slightly shrank away, America's big mouth was going to start trouble.

And as expected... "What did you say?" Russia raised his voice a bit more.

America aslo began to talk a bit louder, sensing a fight. Though he probably had no idea why they were fighting. "Dude, I asked why your cars still sucked, 'cause like, communisum makes people stop wanting to make stuff good"

England stopped talking when he noticed the two louder countries but before he could say anything Poland got up and yelled, "Yeah! Fiiiiiiiiiight!" and brought out a spay can of pink paint. Why Poland had a can of spray piant, Japan whould never know. He skipped over to Lithuania and spray painted a big pink heart on the back of his shirt.

Lithuanina sighed, "thanks Feliks..."

Prussia, who had been hiding a previous unseen even by Japan, started laughing, "Kesesesese!..." and throwing paper airplanes.

South Korea took this opertunity to flee the room only to come back a few moments later with a couple cartens of eggs.

"I hate your silly western culter" could be heard from China, who was reclined and crossing his arms. That was untill South Korea opened the cartens of egg and the fist one was sent towards him. Then he changed it to, 'I hate little brothers' and started looking for his wak and laddle, egg dripping down his face.

More and more stuff was being thrown, from food to paper wheights. Japan looked around for Germany, who usually ended the disorder. He finally spotted the German backed up into a corner next to Spain. Both were holding up chairs to block the flying objects and the Italies hiding behind them. The two brothers were crying, though Romano still managed to throw tomatoes randomly at the attacking nations.

Behind Japan, there was now a very big, very pink message saying 'Poland Rocks!' followed by a string of many hearts. Poland himself was totaly covered in the pink paint.

Japan's attention was redirected again when a paper airplane flew past his face and hit Hungary. It couldn't have hurt too much but Hungary started to yell. Prussia came out of hiding to laugh at her, and earned himself a nap as he was smacked up side the head by a frying pan.

Autria, who was hidding behind Hungary, desided to move to hide behind Switzerland. He was no quieter but at least he hadn't started knocking people unconscious.

Speaking of people who were unconscious, across the room Japan's friend Greece was still sleeping throught the ruckus. Japan wondered how Greece could sleep, but his thoughts were interupted as he had to duck from an oncoming egg, complements of his brother. "Eggs were invented in Korea! Da-ze!" Japan rolled his eyes.

His attention was caught again when Frace burst threw the door saying, "I'm back! Sorry to keep you all from my sexy-" Just then a letter opener flew past his head and stuck in the wall behind him. To add to his bad timeing, a bottle of wine broke above the doorway he was standing in, drenching him "Not again!" he cried.

Canada, noticed by Japan for the first time today, ran up to the french man and, ever so pitifly, asked for Frace to "Save me!" and they both ran out the door.

Over by the two who started this whole mess (though it could be aruged that it was Poland's fault) Russia had drawn his pipe but all three of the Baltics were hanging off of it trying to hold him back. "Mr. Russia, sir!" Estonia cried "Please don't do it Mr. Russia, sir!" America was also being held back by England's magic.

Poor England, covered in various items that were being thrown about, had drawn a cute little wand and was tring so hard. He tryed to keep a sheild around America in case the baltics were unable to keep Russia's pipe at bay, holding America back as well, clean himself up, and prevent the whole room from colapsing from all the comotion.

Japan had had just about enough. He, Japan! stood up and slamed his hands on the tabkle like mr. Germany and Switzerland did so often and yelled, "EVERYONE STOP!"

The room got dead silent as all the other nations froze and looked at him. He sat down again and said calmly, "Ret us settre down and stop fighting for a change. We spend so much time fighting and never get anything done. We are civrized people, why is it we can never act rike it."

Germany was the first to move, he got up from his defencive postion in front of the italies and motioned for Spain to do this as well. "Well said, Japan." He put his chair/sheild down by the table and sat. All the rest of the countries eventually sat down as well. Spain was sent to go fetch Fracnce and Canada and the still unconscious Prussia was dragged into a corner.

Germany decided he should run the rest of the meeting and, as the saying goes, 'you can tell a German but you can't tell him much' so that's what ended up happening. While Germany was speaking England sat in his chair 'murmuring somthing and waving his wand, trying to clean up the mess that just this morning was a conference room. And from there everything went smoothly, even more so then pervious meetings. All the while though, people kept looking at Japan strangly, China even leaned over to ask him if he was okay. He just nodded and continued listening to Germany speak.

After the meeting there was only one incidence of France and England fighting and everyone left. Japan met up with Hungary afterward, they each pulled out a folder they had been tucking away and started fan-girling as they walked out the door. "I wish I could draw like that!"

"Yes, but how on earth were you abre to get that picture?"

"Prussia owed me a favor so he put a cammera in his brother's room. I'm hopeing I can get him to put one in Spain's, cause we all know there's somthing going on with Romano there."


End file.
